


A Quiet moment

by Seasaltcornflower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beer, Destiel Wedding in the Background, M/M, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasaltcornflower/pseuds/Seasaltcornflower
Summary: While everyone is busy celebrating Dean and Castiel's wedding, Adam and Michael decide to have a moment for them.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	A Quiet moment

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Buckybarnz on tumblr for making a post about midam making out in the impala during destiel wedding, here is the fic lmao

"These idiots. Who plans a wedding in the middle of winter?!” Adam complained all the way to the backyard of the house, an opened bottle of beer in his hand. “And why did I accept it?! Must be running in the blood.” The evening was weird enough between Cas and Sam’s speeches and all the survivors of some Alternate Universe (what the fuck) that kept eyeing Michael like he had nuked half of the Earth or privatized oxygen.

“Are you saying that I am doomed to chose idiotic vessels?” Michael’s voice rose behind him, holding two beers in one hand and a glass of whiskey in the other. Adam’s idea actually, to bring them back to their house. Saves money. Michael was not really a beer person (lack of subtlety to quote him) but had taken a few for Adam (unbecoming but a good opportunity to bring a little bit of mischief to this party). With the same amused voice, he continued. “Also I don’t think you are an idiot. If you were, I am not sure we would get along.”

Adam laughed and thanked him with a fond smile. The cold made Michael’s cheeks pinkier, Adam noticed, though he was unaffected by the temperature. It was kind of adorable. Neither of them or all the guests wore any chic or fancy clothes. That was a simple ceremony with everyday clothes. Dean and Castiel got married in flannels and trenchcoat.

Adam walked towards him and pulled Michael in a kiss, glad for his presence even if Sam warned them about that some guests may be… wary of them. What was their sin? They had spent all this time in hell. Michael tried to stay discreet, he knew he was not welcomed after everything, but it didn’t stop Adam from being upset on Michael’s behalf.

He didn’t understand why he invited them. They spent the whole day with their hands intertwined under distrustful gazes. Fuck it, really.

Adam opened Michael with his tongue, showing how much Adam was hungry for a quiet moment with him, unwilling to let him go until the angel flinched. Michael had a slight taste of whiskey (the only other type of alcohol present) in his mouth, spicing up the kiss more than usual. Taste of fiery amber and bitterness. Michael wrapped his arms around him, responding equally to his eagerness, his hands frustratingly trapped with the beer bottles and a full glass that threatened to spill at the slightest motion. Michael bypassed the discomfort by using all of his body to hold him and pushed him against something hard. Adam quickly discovered he could lie down on the whatever he was pressed against right now. Finally freed, Adam looked at Michael, his head a little bit light as the angel in front of him. Cold breath, eyes blown out black and mouth slightly open asking for more. Damn, he was handsome.

Adam grinned. “… well, I don’t think you have to settle for any Winchesters now you have your own vessel.”

“It’s only temporary. One day. We’ll be one again.” Michael whispered against his mouth, lips alluring, waiting for Adam’s attention. Fuck, Adam wanted him now. Michael didn’t wait though, putting the beers far behind him, kissing his throat and unbuttoning his shirt.

“Michael…” Adam gulped, he had another idea of how they could be one right now. His cock also got the same idea. A cold wind brought him back on Earth. He looked behind him, averting his eyes from Michael’s lips and how hot-. “Wait. Not here. It’s kind of cold.” It was the truth tough, and the truth was sometimes very lame.

Michael stopped and tilted his head frowning at him.

Well, fuck, Adam was done for the day and was sure Dean wouldn’t be the only one to have a nice night today. He shifted to get a better position but spilled the whiskey glass behind him. “Shit!” He cursed trying to get away from the liquid. He realized when he looked at the windshield that he was on a car. A very familiar car.

“I remember that car…” Adam said, sitting up to inspect it closely. “My… John taught me how to drive in it.”

“It is now Dean Winchester’s car.” Michael informed him. His voice was emotionless, not bothering to snap away the whiskey dripping from the hood. Adam easily understood that Michael was annoyed. In fact, deep inside, Adam was a little bit reassured because he couldn’t take the risk of anyone of seeing them. Not it bothered him if everyone knew that they were a couple but Adam just wanted his privacy.

“Thanks, Siri.” Adam replied, looking inside the car. Nothing had changed from the last time he saw it. Dean must really love it. A memory from the time he almost drove both he and John in one of Minnesota’s lakes and awkward rides brought him a grimace to his face.

“You want to go in?” Michael asked from behind.

“Dean would skin me alive.”

“I won’t let him.” Michael affirmed coming by his side and reiterated. “Do you want to go inside?”

Adam took another sip of beer and grinned at Michael. “Yeah. You’re coming too.”

“How about we continue what we were doing? Inside here. I’m tired of these people.” Michael whispered against his ear. Adam shuddered when he felt his breath against his skin. Normally he would be the one who would come with crazy ideas. But Michael had his moments too, only with people he trusted of course. Maybe the stars aligned themselves, maybe because Michael was in a more light, risk taking mood (should he thank the whiskey?) or the fact he had more alcohol in his blood than usual but Adam nodded to his idea. Go for Car Sex. He really wanted Michael, it could end this day on a better note.

With a snap, the car emitted a click sound and Michael opened the door inviting him in first.

“That would be our wedding gift? Because, we kinda brought nothing, I knew you angels were dicks but-” He asked once Michael locked the doors behind him, following Adam in the backseat.

“Well, you don’t mind that dick.” Michael replied with a smug smile and Adam laughed back. Fine, he won this round. It was nicely said. While he’d never truly lacked in terms of humans slang, Michael had gotten better with human puns. “Besides, we’re here, that’s already enough.”

“You’re right.”

“I can still fly us somewhere.” Michael proposed while unbuttoning his pants.

“Fuck, no.” Adam answered, lifting his hips, so Michael can pull it down while he threw away his shoes.

The beer in Adam’s hand fell and spilled in the space between the door and the backseat. The car now smell of beer and leather. Adam didn’t mind it but he knew Michael to be picky on cleanness. To Adam’s surprise, Michael barely paid attention to the beer soiling the car, maybe because it was Dean’s car and it would be their little petty revenge for everything or he was too busy thinking about Adam being naked. Maybe a little bit of both. Either way, it didn’t dampen their excitement in the slightest.

Adam removed his upper clothes and cold ran through him, crystallizing his movements. Michael came immediately by his side, taking him in his arm, kissing him and chasing away the cold. Michael took care of the rest, tugging his underwear and freeing his cock. The cold on the delicate skin made him shiver a little bit which Michael noticed and fought it off by kissing the inside of his thighs, sucking on the skin, warming it up. There was always fire under Michael’s touch but Adam had always found it to be pleasant. With this cold, it was more welcomed than ever. Michael suckled the skin all the up to his balls and took one in his mouth and Adam’s reaction was immediate.

“Fuck, Michael…” Adam rose his head to see Michael’s smug smile when he took the tip of his cock in his mouth then sending all kind of jolts in his brain when he took it all in his mouth. Adam rolled his eyes and let his head fall back but instead it bumped the rear door, prompting Michael to let go and checking if he was fine. He erased the pain by putting two fingers on his head and pulled him up.

Adam groaned in embarrassment but Michael only smiled sympathetically at him, not bothered by this little mishap. Having sex in a car was less comfy that movies made them to be, Adam realized. Or maybe that was just Dean’s car. Adam stood up and made Michael sit properly on one of the back seat while he freed him from his pants and climbed onto his lap, taking both of their cocks in this hand and rubbed them together. He put his other hand on Michael’s shoulder while his body shuddered in pleasure. Soon Michael took over, while Adam pressed their foreheads together, his eyes shut tightly, trying to remain calm and not come too soon.

Adam gritted his teeth and whispered through: “I want you inside but we don’t have lube.”

“Who says we don’t?”

Adam laughed when Michael pulled a small bottle of lube out of his pocket, looking very smug and proud of himself. The guy could summon big pointy swords out of his sleeves, what prevented him from having a bottle of lube? He jolted when the cold liquid touched his hole, Michael shushed and kissed him, always waiting until Adam was comfortable.

Adam relaxed when the lube got warmer and Michael worked him open, something he had always loved when they started to have sex. Always so careful, watching every one of Adam’s reaction, like some kind of chess game he wanted to win.

Game or not, both of them were the winners.

Michael kissed him on the mouth when he had finished. With a nod, Adam sank down on him, feeling Michael in him little by little until he felt everything of him. He cried in pleasure, his voice low and deep, secretly thankful that everyone was busy partying. Michael exhaled and Adam could have sworn to hear him growling. Michael was rarely vocal during sex. Having no feedback could be mortifying but Adam had spent centuries with him, he knew Michael has other ways to show how good it was. In his pace and eyes, how hands squeezed him when it felt good, how soft they were afterwards. Lately he even tried to vocalize his amusement. Sex, as Michael learned, was also about finding the fullness of when they were one.

Leaning on the back of the front seat, Michael’s arms held onto his hips, steadying him. Adam’s head was light, the bare minimum of consciousness only registered the dull ache of Michael inside of him, so burning and hard. He would soon be back, but for a moment the world disappeared and only Michael remained. Adam buried his head in his hair and started to fuck on his cock. Rising half the way up and sinking down slowly.

“I want to see you, my love.” Michael said through Adam’s little cry of pleasure, he leaned far enough on the seat to see his face but still close to not lose the heat between them. “Let me see your face, Adam, please.”

Adam arched back in pleasure when Michael started to move, his voice louder. He tried to held on the ceiling to have some sort of balance while Michael grabbed him by the hips lifting and pulling down on his cock.

The ceiling wouldn’t do it and his nails started to scratch on it, he hoped nobody would notice it. His voice rose higher, no bolder and louder as Michael kept thrusting into him. Adam needed to grab something- anything really, his hand touched something damp and hard, refreshing, it was the car’s window. His hand slid down on the glass, slippery from the mist of their lovemaking. Michael’s wrapped his hand on his, brought Adam back to him. While not leaving his gaze, Michael started to stroke Adam’s unattended cock. He cursed and called Michael’s name and their pace turned faster and frenzied.

Adam was just a mess, stuttering Michael’s name, body shaking, he was cold and hot and close to sobbing when he came, leaving a sticky mess between them and some on the seat. Michael held him through it, not slowing down, kissing away the tears from his face. He collapsed onto Michael’s arms, wanting him to go on, encouraging him to fuck him through this until he was wreck. He wanted to forget about this very long day with its distress and humiliation. Let Michael to fuck him and chase all that rage away. Let him finish inside, Adam could be a vessel for his pain and joy, he could bear it, he was _his vessel_. But Michael was too gentle to use him in such way and Adam loved him so much for that. “Do it, I love you.” He whispered on his shoulder.

Then Michael stilled and came with a quiet gulp a few moments later. Still, he continued to thrust very slowly and eventually stopping. Still, Michael stayed inside him, hugging him close.

It was their moment, when both of their nerves were on fire and they felt everything of each other, their skins were sticky with sweat and almost melting in each other. An ache dulled. It was their moment. When they were close as physically possible, it reminded them of the familiar feeling of Michael’s grace around Adam’s soul. They were one.

Michael’s arm were strong and steady around him as the waves of his orgasm simmered down then with a sigh, he slipped out of him, then pulled him into another cuddle which Adam gladly let him. They had stayed quiet for a very long time with Michael caressing his back, making little circles with his thumb while his other held both of his legs while Adam curled himself on his lap, saving heat, exchanging vows of love.

The car was a mess but Adam couldn’t care less in the world with Michael holding him in his lap. After nobody really thought of them all these years or even right now, all Adam could be was to be selfish a little a bit.

When the air in the car got colder, that Michael’s heat was not enough anymore and Adam started to get less comfortable, toes tingling and whole body shivering, he whispered:

“I wanna go home.”

Michael hummed then reached to kiss him. One wing appeared then another, wrapping themselves around them like cocoon. Adam heard a few flaps and opened his eyes to the familiar sight of their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> why did i do this  
> also this was for valentines too i guess, thanks for reading!


End file.
